1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic connector devices, and more particularly is a fiber optic connector release mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers and related peripheral equipment, and satellite and communication systems, have in the recent past evolved extremely rapidly. These systems require ever increasing data transfer rates to perform the highly complex tasks that drive the systems, such as digital signal processing, image analysis, and communications. With current demands, optical couplers are used to transfer signals over short and long distances between computers, between two circuit boards in one computer, and even between multiple chips on a single printed circuit board. The use of high speed optical signals in place of electrical interconnections increases the achievable data transfer rate.
An optical transmitter/receiver module typically includes both light emitting devices such as vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSEL's) and light detecting devices such as photodiodes. Driver/receiver circuitry modules, typically in the form of application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) chips, include driver circuitry which receives electrical signals from one device and drives the VCSEL's in response. The ASIC also includes receiver circuitry for receiving signals from the photodiodes and, in response, for processing those signals into an appropriate output. The combination of the VCSEL's, the photodiodes, and the ASIC circuitry is commonly referred to as an optical transceiver.
As the density of the optical arrays increases, coupling a fiber optic cable to the arrays becomes an increasingly complex task. It is very important to align the active area of each emitter and detector with a corresponding fiber of the fiber optic bundle. The mechanical connection means therefore undergo a corresponding increase in importance. Fiber optic connectors are therefore of great interest in the current art. As such, improvements are always welcome in the reliability and ease of manufacturing of such connectors.
In the applications which are the subject of the present invention, a pair of type LC plugs are received in a pair of bays in a fiber optic transceiver module housed in a cage assembly that is permanently mounted to a PCB. It is imperative for data integrity that the connector means hold the LC plugs in position during data transmission or receiving. If the user wants to remove the transceiver module from the cage, it is equally important that he be able to know whether or not the LC plugs are in use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector with a release handle formed with a one piece construction for superior rigidity and release stability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a release mechanism that is very simple to manufacture.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a foolproof positive check on inadvertent removal of the transceiver module while the LC plugs are still in place.